Dare
by Angelhart79
Summary: Tomoe makes a daring request to his kami. Will she do it? (one shot)


**Dare**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is written for the tumblr event kamihajiweek (the Free Day prompt).

Tomoe makes a daring request to his kami. Will she do it?

* * *

"I-it's so beautiful."

Yes, he agreed on that as he watched her admiring herself in the long standing mirror. The fabric suited her perfectly. A lovely pink and red flowery pattern upon high quality silk. He smiled at the reflection in the mirror from over her head as he arranged her hair and she returned it with a tentative smile of her own.

"I don't think I can keep this."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said in a slight scolding manner. "First of all it is rude to decline such a gift and second as a god you will often receive gifts, you know that by now. This is her way of thanking you."

She gave a slight nod in understanding, then her cheeks colored a little red. "What do you think? How do I look?"

Before he could answer that a different voice replied.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that kimono, Nanami-san." It was Mikage who was peeking behind the partially opened doors.

"Thank you."

He loved it when she smiled like that. Her eyes sparkling like that. Seeing her happy made him want to ensure she could be this carefree all the time. And although it was the familiar aesthetic to please one's master, it was more than just that. It was love.

And he was once more reminded of his feelings for her as he moved the hairpin through the knot in her hair with careful precision. _Perfect._

He couldn't resist letting a strand that had escaped his hair styling skills slide through his fingers, enjoying the silky feel of it, before rearranging it so it would stay inside the knot. Then allowed his hand to give a barely noticeable caress over the skin of her neck that was now laid bare, noticing goose bumps appear where his touch had lingered just for a few seconds. And grinned.

"There," he said to proclaim he was finished.

Her right hand moved up to feel the knot and touch the pin before retreating. "Thank you, Tomoe."

He took a few steps back to enjoy the sight. Her turning around to try to see herself from every angle in the mirror.

 _Yes_ , he mused, _she was a lovely sight._

There was something about seeing a woman like that. Skin perfectly hidden from view, covered by soft and delicate fabric. Decorated with patterns that caught one's attention. Flowers so fine, so fragile and fair as the person they dressed. To feel that silk against your bare skin. To feel it in your hands as you would peel it off her, stripping her like you would strip a flower of its outer petals to uncover the darkened flushed core within. Hair put up that invited to pull away that hairpin, so it would fall and so you could move your hands through it.

As she twirled around on her toes, for a moment lost in her own little world, he had to fight the urge to do just that. Memories of their recent first night together as lovers filled his head. That moment where a share of kisses turned into something more. How she had leaned into his touch as he coaxed such desire from her, something new she had not tasted before. And how he had dared to ask her, sweetly, seductively, if she would come to bed. With him. He could still hear that heartbeat of hers, as it sped up, that slight tension in her body as she was unsure on how to respond. Hesitance. And how aroused he became when she uttered so softly that single word.

 _…_ _yes…_

Not in centuries had he ever been so excited to lay with a woman. And how wonderful it had been to introduce her the to the delightful pleasures of the flesh. To invoke sounds of pleasure from her sweet voice and to feel her body writhing beneath his. Oh, how he longed for her now. To hear her cry out his name in ecstasy…

"Tomoe."

 _Yes…_

"Tomoe?"

He blinked and noticed her staring at him questionably.

"What?" it came out annoyed, that lovely fantasy interrupted and he immediately regretted the tone of his voice, for she had been the fantasy he had indulged himself in for a moment.

He pulled out his fan that was hidden between the folds of his own kimono layers. Moved it open with a loud snap and started fanning. He needed the cool air to regain his composure.

"Nothing," she said in reply. Her lips pouted in reaction to his brusque answer to her calling.

He eyed those protruding lips and was infected by the desire to kiss them right then and there.

"You just seemed zoned out for a moment there," she continued. "That's all."

If she only knew.

She turned to face the mirror once more, a big smile decorating her lovely features and he watched her from above his fan. The item in his hand hiding the grin that suddenly formed around his mouth when a thought entered his head. Oh, that would be wicked. But the temptation was too alluring to resist. He tried the words out in his head first, trying to interpreted the sound and tone of them. He had to play this right.

"Hmm, something is missing, though."

Curiosity. And she turned around and he already noticed the slight concern he had hoped to see.

"Or better said, not missing." He eyed the door quickly, making certain none of the others was around to ruin everything.

"What is wrong?"

How serious. How delightfully serious she was…

He stepped towards her concealing the grin that had widened from her view behind his fan. Standing behind her now he leaned forward, watched her staring at her reflection and catching that lovely gasp when she felt his breath against her left ear.

"Such fine wear... should be handled with the utmost respect for its original era. To wear something like this and then defile it with modern day articles is rather distasteful." He straightened his back and added "Disrespectful."

She was at a loss. He watched those eyes scanning the mirrored image to figure out what was wrong.

"I don't…" She turned her head to look at him for aid.

He had prepared his most serious and innocent look for this, already anticipating her lack of understanding. And how could she? She was of course unaware of the game she found herself caught in.

He bent forward once more, bringing his face close to hers. In those days' women didn't wear such luxury modern items underneath their clothing. In fact…" And now he had to be very careful if he wanted to play this right, "… they didn't wear nothing at all underneath."

She turned around abruptly. Her hand moving to her chest she said: "But I'm not wearing a bra underneath."

He waited and it didn't take long before she grasped onto what he actually meant.

"Oh…"

 _Yes._ Were his eyes sparking mischievously? He hoped not.

"Of course," and he now tried to sound as indifferent as possible, "it is all up to you. But keep in mind that this was a present of one who leads a race of youkai who holds old traditions dearly. And for a god it is important to be aware of all different customs and act accordingly."

 _Leave now. Leave the room now._ He had to chant the words in his head over and over again to make certain he would act them out even though he really wanted to see her reaction. But in order for his plan to have any rate of success he knew he had to. Although the female kami was susceptible to trickery, she was not so ignorant that she wouldn't catch onto him. And he was certain his eyes would betray his true intentions would he stay and where she keep looking at him. He had planted the seed. All he could do was wait and see if it would sprout.

* * *

It was about an hour later when he encountered her again. He had just cleaned up the kitchen and was in the corridor when she appeared. His eyes fell upon her. If his mouth would have been open, he would probably be drooling. Although he had helped her dressing into it, it was seeing her fully in the light of the morning sun that beamed through the windows that made him staring at her like that. What a lovely creature she was. Breathtaking beautiful.

 _I need to thank Himeko for sending her that gift._ The Land God looked absolutely stunning in that fine kimono. Four layers of precisely draped silk that fitted her so perfectly. From his spot he watched her, the fine rustling sound of the fabric with each movement of her was like music to his ears. The sight so pleasant for his eyes. Sakura blossoms like the pin in her hair. This human girl he had fallen in love with was looking like a true goddess. Delicate as the flowers that were embroidered in the silk.

Although he was content in watching her there was another thing that he noticed. It was her slight uneasiness and her walk that betrayed her. His mouth forming a very pleased and even smug grin.

She had done it. It had been a daring request and even quite mischievous and he had been actually quite sure she would not have the nerve to do it. But she had and he felt his heart beat somewhat faster in delightful anticipation. His little, adorable kami was walking around commando. He couldn't resist in licking his lips when the fantasy that had crossed his mind that morning was now on the verge of becoming reality.

He sniffed the air, but found himself disappointed to not find what he had hoped to smell. Instead there was only an anxiety he could pick from her. And not one that was positive.

He would have none of that. Not when the game he had not expected to be able to play, started out so nicely already. In his usual aloofness he passed her and as he did he slowly turned his head for a moment to catch her gaze. He didn't have to wait long for her eyes to look up to him and lock onto his own.

He was a master in exchanging looks with hidden messages. Perfection in the skill that now came so natural to him. And he did so now as he so casually walked by her. Telling her silently that he _knew_.

In the two seconds of exchanging looks he didn't miss the dilation of her pupils and that cute sudden blush coloring her cheeks. Averting his gaze to look forward as he walked his grin became bigger. For in that short moment he could picture it. Her thighs clenching underneath the kimono layers. And the alteration in her scent that he caught from her was enough to fill his head with many imaginative prospects of how this day would end.

Hell, he was not even going to last a full day. He was sure of it. But it was too early to play it out just yet. He wanted to prolong the moment. The prelude to it would be so entertaining. His kami was not that naive that she didn't know what his request would lead up to. The point to it all was only that she would remain clueless of the how and when. Psychological foreplay at its finest. He was already looking forward for his planned meetings with her of what he would make sure they would appear nothing but casual passing's and shared looks. Just enough to hear that flutter in her heartbeat, the change in her breathing, to witness that heated flush on her lovely face and fill his head with images of his fantasy being played out in the end.

And a nice bonus: the irritated looks the snake would give him. If in fact the shikigami would eventually pick up what was going on.

He pulled out his fan again from underneath his kimono and unfolded it. He was going to need it to hide his smirk that was not going to leave today. Waving it slowly he allowed the cool air to clear his head for a moment as he walked towards the laundry room. He still had his own shinshi duties to perform and although it was a pleasurable distraction he couldn't just stand there daydreaming.

* * *

Making his way towards the river behind the shrine the kitsune found Mizuki loitering in the garden. Instead of cleaning up the leaves the snake shinigami was in fact what appeared to be dozing off, leaning on the rake and staring into the distance. Looking into the direction the snake's eyes were gazing at he noticed Nanami standing on the engawa in a conversation with Mikage. Watching those beady eyes staring at his lady and mistress – his lover! – boiled a rage within him like a blazing heat of fox fire. He heard a deep longing sigh escaping those foul lips.

"Our kami looks so beautiful."

Yes, he knew that. He had dressed her in that for _his_ own pleasure. Not to be gazed upon by the filthy eyes of a sneaky serpent.

He gave a hard slap against the back of the familiar's head, slamming it forward and against the steel of the rake. Already disappointed the end did not at least poke one eye out of that serpent's skull. "Get to work!"

Mizuki muttered some words as he took a firm hold on the wooden steel and started raking the grass again. Tension in the hands of the shinshi as he surely pondered on attacking him with the garden tool. But the shinigami refrained from doing so. Too bad, Tomoe was looking forward to fend off a silly attack like that. His hands itching to roast some scales from that slithering vermin. But he was pleased that those eyes were now averted and focused on the task at hand.

Turning his head, he took a glance upon the fair maiden in the distance himself. His ears peeked forward to catch little fractions of the conversation. She was out of her comfort zone. Every little change in her behavior telling him that much. His ears picked up the alteration in her voice. A tremble oh so slightly. A nervous giggle that could be so easily mistaken for genuine amused laughter. He knew Mikage wasn't that funny and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Luckily the god was ignorant of what was going on, or, if he did know, amused enough to keep silent. Still, after all those centuries he couldn't read the man. The previous Land God was always able to surprise him. He had the notion the god was capable of his own trickery if need be. Maybe that was why he was able to handle a youkai as a familiar, a kitsune, so perfectly. And, as if reading his mind, he noticed the god turning his head. Behind those glasses the brown purplish eyes pierced into his own. A small smile crept upon those lips before the man averted his head again and continued his conversation with Nanami.

Clutching the laundry basket tighter underneath his arm and shaking his head Tomoe proceeded towards the lake trying hard not to laugh; snickering softly. _You bastard._

Well, he had no worry the god would interfere with his plans. As long as everything was consensual and as long as he didn't behave like the wild fox he was known to be. That didn't mean he couldn't do anything kitsune like. Like, for example, trick a kami in walking around with no underwear.

He enjoyed the spatters of cold water and the wind upon his face after washing all the sheets and drying them. Using his magic skills to whirl them in the air he remembered that odd lingerie set he encountered once hidden in her futon. After being entertained by her mortified embarrassment as he had folded it so demonstratively he had never seen it again. Most likely she had hidden it somewhere in her room. Now that they were intimate he was curious in seeing her wear that. Well, honestly, he had been intrigued about it right away when he first saw it. It wasn't something he could picture her ever wearing. It was so bold, so provocative. Yet he couldn't get the image out of his head on how she would look wearing that. Especially on those nights that he had a couple of drinks and allowed his feelings for her to slip through the defensive wall he had put around himself.

She was at that age of exploring her sexuality and discovering her desires. And the way she had tried to hide her newly bought items and the way she had blushed so furiously was telling him that she had to have had him on her mind the moment of purchase. And, oh my, how he had enjoyed that knowledge. It had filled his male ego with a triumphant pride. It still did.

Definitely, _most definitely_ , he wanted to see her wearing that. And only that. The thought alone was enough to send tingling thrills over his spine that stirred something in his groin.

But first he was going to play this game.

* * *

He had hoped to encounter her again in the shrine when he was going to fold the laundry, but she wasn't there. He became aware of his frustration when he looked at the pile of folded laundry. Everything was crooked and it looked more of a heap of articles getting ready to be washed. He sighed and started over forcing the aggravation to the tip of his tail that swayed back and forth.

After putting everything back to its place he went to the garden in hoping to spot her there. The only one he encountered was Mizuki who was taking a break and drinking sake. He released some irritation by kicking the snake's ass and scolding him for slacking on the job.

It was when he passed Mikage in the corridor that he really got annoyed. The god stopping and turning his head and asking him – with a grin – if he was looking for something. The man's eyes sparkled with amusement. He didn't answer that question and continued his path towards _her_ room, hearing the god's soft laughter behind him.

He slid the door open, the wooden frame making a loud thud as it met the wooden post.

Nothing. She wasn't there.

Slowly frustration was making place for something else.

Was she hiding from him?

He narrowed his eyes, taking in the surroundings of her room, breathed in the air – her sweet scent – and the corners of his lips turned up as he grinned wickedly. _Are you hiding, Nanami?_

Abandoning his other tasks, he searched around the shrine. He was a man on a mission. With each step, with each uncovered empty room his arousal spiked. Gods, she was going to be in serious trouble when he found her. Deliciously serious trouble.

She was completely silent, making him rely on other senses to locate her. Instead of just opening doors and going through rooms he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Closing his eyes, he filtered out all the other scents until his sensitive youkai nose picked up upon the same nice odor that always lingered in her room. But this scent was tainted. A musk smell filled with pheromones was embedded within. He took a deep breath and followed its path towards the area where he taught her the Kagura dance.

Perfectly secluded.

He slowly opened the door, carefully avoiding the usual rattle in the slide. She was sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor boards and writing white talismans. But noticing the trembling lines she drew he was certain that her mind was not at all on making o-fudas. It pleased him greatly.

With the same care he closed the door behind him as he stepped inside. Slowly, silently. Whatever she was thinking it was doing a wondrous job in keeping her distracted from noticing him. She was oblivious to his presence.

This was going to be fun.

For a moment he was pondering what to do. Speak up and make himself known. Or perhaps something physical and startle her like that. Then he moved forward and knelt down behind her quickly. Wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling the o-fuda free from her with his other hand. There was tension in her body from the sudden scare he gave her and her mouth released a lovely gasp.

He made a sound of disapproval when he crumbled the o-fuda in his hand. "Honestly, Nanami, your writing is terrible. You weren't positively thinking of handing them out to our visitors, now were you? Those wavy lines, it is almost as if you were distracted."

It was his presence, his voice in her ear, the thought of what would happen that was making her flush. But he had to deal with one thing first before he could fully enjoy this.

Keeping her trapped against him he reached out for a blanc o-fuda. Guiding her right hand that was still holding the brush he noticed it slick already from perspiration. Folding his hand around it to steady those trembling fingers he dipped the brush in the ink and then guided her wrist and fingers to write. As long as she wrote it, it would hold power and he needed it to work.

When finished he pulled the brush free from her hand and placed it aside. With precise aim he threw the talisman to the door. Against it, it emanated a glow visible to his special eyesight. The word 'lock' empowered. Privacy enabled.

Perfect.

She had hidden herself here to avoid awkward situations with the others. To avoid him! It had infuriated him _and_ enticed him. Instead of allowing him to play with her psychologically she had turned this game into hide and seek. And now that he caught his little prey she could only imagine what he would to her. And imagine it she already was.

Her scent had become ten times stronger when she realized he was there and carefully pushing the kimono layers aside to bare her left shoulder, he buried his nose against her skin to breathe it in. Keeping her firmly against him his right hand moved down and searched between the layers of silk for confirmation of what he already knew. That she was primed and ready for him without even his touch. His fingers coming in touch with wet skin and soft damp hairs. She jolted in his hold at the intimate touch, but his other arm that was holding her was not allowing her much room to move.

He had to refrain himself from rubbing her into a frenzy with the delightful prospect of her screaming his name in ecstasy. Instead he moved his fingers away and to her obi where he untied the knot that held all layers together.

One part of him wanted to pin her down and thrust into her warm body right away, the other part wanted to savor this moment and making it linger. That part wanted to slowly free her from each layer of silk and unwrap her like a present. But when he untied the obi of his own kimono and felt the silk against his skin a deep sound of appreciation rumbled in his throat. Smooth warm skin where his hands touched her, soft cool silk against his chest. The combined feeling sending him in a sexual overdrive, primal and dark.

"Now that I caught you, my kami, can you imagine what I will do to you?"

The response was exactly like he had hoped. A shiver throughout her body and her voice softly moaning his name. Bringing his mouth close to her ear he whispered: "I never thought you would do it." He pulled the pin from her hair and moved his fingers through the strands the moment they were freed.

As much as he would enjoy pushing her forward and onto her knees and take her from behind he wanted to see her face. He wanted to watch those dark pupils dilate when she came undone. He wanted to drown into their darkness. Those eyes that had captivated him the moment he had first met her 500 years ago.

He turned her around in his embrace and settled her in his lap, her legs on each side of his hips. Her face was a nice crimson color and her fastening blood flow had also caused her lips to become a darker pink. He kissed her hungrily as he maneuvered her in position. Fumbling with the strings of his fundoshi and after pushing it aside urgently he angled her body to align perfectly with his so all he had to was thrust upwards and push her down to be sheathed by her.

Her hands had taken hold of his shoulders preparing for the entry. Her eyes closed in expectance of that first uncomfortable feel when penetrated, betraying her inexperience. And he wanted to push her roughly down on him and to thrust hard, but as lustful and as hungry he was for her he didn't want her to hurt.

He released a strained moan when he lowered her onto him slowly. The feeling of her inner walls stretching to accommodate was perhaps even more intense than just slamming inside of her. And he sought out her mouth for support or she sought out his lips to kiss him to distract her from the feeling of being filled up by him. What he did know was that he didn't relent and kept on kissing her until she encompassed him fully and he could feel her resting on his hips.

When he pulled away and looked at her face he could tell she was surprised by his gentleness. He smiled reassuringly and kissed her neck, nibbling a path with lips, tongue and fangs to the lobe of her left ear. Then softly whispered: "I will never hurt you." She would enjoy rougher love making later when her body had fully grown accustomed to the act. And they had all the time in the world to get to that point when they were married. Because he intended to enjoy the warmth of her body every day of the human life that awaited him as soon as he had passed her exams and they would start their life together.

He glanced down below to where they were joined, watching he erotic sight as he moved her against him and she followed the guidance of his hands and hips and joined the intimate dance. As she leaned back the kimono layers, no longer restrained by the silken cord, opened up more and he raised his head to watch her breasts bounce in the rocking movement of their bodies.

Licking his lips, he bent forward to capture one nipple between his teeth and then sucked it in his mouth, whirling his tongue around the protruding bud. Her inner muscles tensed around him due to his ministrations to her body. She was so responsive. He enjoyed that immensely.

The right breast that didn't receive the attention of his mouth was covered by his left hand. His fingers copying the movement of his tongue, carefully avoiding his sharp nails from scratching her. He felt her nails digging into his shoulders, her panting, her whimpers, urging him to give her more. He switched breasts and moved his hand down to feel around until her writhing and the cry she let out told him he found just the right spot. He buried his face in her neck. The sounds she made picked up by his ears as he deepened his thrusts and moved his hips faster.

She didn't need much, nor did he to get that sweet release they both craved. Apparently she too had been fantasizing about this from the moment he invoked her to play this little game and when he could feel that quiver inside her body and she clenched around him almost painfully he felt that familiar throb signaling his own release.

He grunted against her skin, trying hard to not sink his teeth into her flesh as he came. Pushing her on her back the rhythm of his trusts faltered and as she relaxed beneath him and no longer restrained his movement he thrust in deep and shivered as his body filled her up.

He rolled her on top of him and she hugged his chest. He could feel the vibration of her loud beating heart against his torso, her right ear just above his own fast beating organ.

"You are such a nasty fox," she said, her voice influenced by her being out of breath.

He chuckled. "It was your choice to go through with it. You could have ignored me."

She moved her head to look up to him. The fingers of her left hand were drawing circles on his damp chest. Then with a look that was so full of mischief she answered:

"Now where is the fun in that?"

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet. ^^

Reviews are most appreciated.


End file.
